roblox_survival_beginningsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Robotic Killer/The Search For Platinum
Hello! I am Roboti_Killer and i am on the search for a myth. It has been said that there is a rare material, that does everything in a single frame. It is named PLATINUM and it is rumored to be found on the edge of the world in two possible locations: behind the Desert Island and near the Swamp Island. I am starting this blog at 27/11/2015 and everyday i will go on a search. These are the rumors: -Platinum island is very small, with a single ore vein on it. -Platinum Island teleports from one spot to another. -You take damage if you get too close to Platinum Island. -It can only be mined by a Mithril Pickaxe -It takes double the material to make tools (ex. 2 platinum for a knife) I am starting my search right now! 27/11/2015 Eron9 says he saw the Platinum sword, and that it was green. He noted it did more damage then mithril He says he thinks it's on Desert Island or the Lone Mountain, but that those are just theorys My mouse died and i burned my pie, DERFLAMNIT! I decided to investigate Eron's sources, the Desert Island is a no. So for the Lone Mountain. I decided to settle at Eron's until i get a frigate. Eron's place got raider, so i flet using a thatch to become Jesus. I got some supplies at Extreme8000's settlement on the forest island (the one next to the tall one and the swamp) I made a frigate and set out. Spotted two destroyed rafts, why? I reached the first corner, nothing so far. I reached the second corner, nothing Thirth corner, nothing Fourth corner, not a single thing. I have concluded that the Platinum island is a myth. It may be found on another island. Tomorrow i will see.Robotic Killer (talk) 17:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) 28/11 I'm starting up Survival Beginnings. Noone on the server has anything about Platinum Burned down an island because the people owning the base were raiders themselves I got killed and ragequitted. So much for today :|Robotic Killer (talk) 16:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) 29/11 I upgraded my PC to Windows 10, it took about the whole day, no time for Survival Beginnings.Robotic Killer (talk) 16:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I found someone that told me his friend has Platinum, he said it's found in caves inside the Arches. I had no time to check it out because of exams. Robotic Killer (talk) 12:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Someone told me he saw the Platinum ore, and that it was on a mysterious island near the Mithril Island (Referring to eithre the Mainland or the Arches, mostl ikely Mainland) and that it was only accessable to builderclub. Later i rememberred someone saying he was glichin' mithril to become green. Later, i met someone who SOLVED the mystery... P H O E N I X 2 3 3 2 H A S S O L V E D T H E M Y T H . Phoenix2332 told me he knows what Platinum is, and that it is a hack in the game, by changing the color value of Mithril and Mithril tools. I was dissapointed. But hey, it may just be a way of doing it, but not the ONLY way. I will proceed to try and find it. Until i find another possibility, this is the explanation. Category:Blog posts